


(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )♡(˘⌣˘ )♡(˘⌣˘ )♡

by irrigo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Texting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O relacionamento entre Mako e os trigêmeos Wei Tang, expressado por mensagens de texto e kaomoji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )♡(˘⌣˘ )♡(˘⌣˘ )♡

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Excelsior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336855) by [ImpelDown (PunkHazard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/ImpelDown). 



> ei cara qd a gente vai falar com ela?

\- Hu

 

 

> ヾ(･|

\- Jin

 

 

> qm apresentou esses negócios pra vc?

\- Hu

 

 

> kaoru
> 
> comunicação mais feliz

\- Jin

 

 

> vc sabe de emojis, né?

\- Hu

 

 

> kaomoji são mais fofos (◕‿◕)♡

\- Jin

 

 

> ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

\- Hu

 

 

> isso não é legal, mano

\- Jin

 

 

> já que vc é covarde demais pra falar com a mako
> 
> cadê cheung?

\- Hu

 

 

> tendo
> 
> praticando violão
> 
> por que não pede pra ele fazer uma serenata pra ela?

\- Jin

 

 

> vc é impossível

\- Hu

 

* * *

 

 

> então?

\- Hu

 

 

> algum de vocês tem alguma ideia sobre a dinâmica de um relacionamento envolvendo quatro pessoas?

\- Cheung

 

 

> q?

\- Hu

 

 

> mako meio que
> 
> quer ficar com com os 3
> 
> aliás
> 
> eu tava lá
> 
> eu fui
> 
> vc não

\- Jin

 

 

> não sei se vc notou, irmãozinho, mas eu tou costurado numa cama de hospital
> 
> não seria mt apresentável

\- Hu

 

 

> sei

\- Jin

 

 

> nenhum de vocês dois estão surpresos ou mortificados pelo o que a mako disse?

\- Cheung

 

 

> n

\- Jin

 

 

> imaginava q aconteceria isso

\- Hu

 

 

> c nunca teve um threesome
> 
> ele é praticamente virgem

\- Jin

 

 

> eu nunca traí minhas namoradas, é diferente

\- Cheung

 

 

> cara
> 
> threesome não é traição

\- Hu

 

 

> especialmente se sua namorada fizer parte dele

\- Jin

 

 

> ele não tem coordenação para ficar com 2 pessoas ao msm tempo

\- Hu

 

 

> totalmente

\- Jin

 

 

> cuzões
> 
> eu faço drift com você, hu
> 
> eu -sei- que você traiu quatro das suas cinco namoradas

\- Cheung

 

 

> e tive muitos threesomes com a quinta

\- Hu

 

 

> e eu piloto as armas porque você não tem coordenação, c

\- Jin

 

 

> ( ´-_-)︻┻┳══━一

\- Cheung

 

 

> porra
> 
> até vc?

\- Hu

 

 

> eu disse que eles são fofos ヽ( ⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )ﾉ

\- Jin

 

* * *

 

 

 

> mako veio aqui
> 
> me confortar pq tou no hospital

\- Hu

 

 

> ( • )( • )ԅ(‾⌣‾ԅ) ???

\- Jin

 

 

> nah
> 
> a gente segurou as mãos
> 
> uns beijinhos
> 
> uns doces

\- Hu

 

 

> hm

\- Jin

 

 

> pq? vc já fez isso?

\- Hu

 

 

> acidentalmente

\- Jin

 

 

> o que ela fez com vc?

\- Hu

 

 

> colocou minha mão de volta
> 
> ( • )( • )ԅ(‾⌣‾ԅ)♡♡♡
> 
> não quer dizer que ela não quer que você ou c façam isso
> 
> a gente conversou um pouco
> 
> eu e ela
> 
> a gente precisa organizar direito a dinâmica
> 
> aí
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\- Jin

 

 

> eu preciso ter conversa séria com a kaoru

\- Hu

 

 

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

\- Jin

 

* * *

 

 

 

> mako

\- Hu

 

 

> Sim?

\- Mako

 

 

> 我爱你

\- Hu

 

[ ... ]

 

 

> mako?
> 
> desculpa
> 
> eu tentei falar algms vezes
> 
> sou covarde
> 
> desculpa
> 
> mako?

\- Hu

 

 

> Eu também amo você, Hu.

\- Mako

 

 

> ♡

\- Hu

 

* * *

 

 

 

> sexo no kwoon às três da manhã depois de treinar: recomendo

\- Cheung

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> mano
> 
> vc pode fazer um favor pra mim?

\- Jin

 

 

> que?

\- Hu

 

 

> eu vou sair com a mako
> 
> mas eu esqueci que tinha uma reunião com o pessoal do conn-pod
> 
> você pode ir lá pra mim?

\- Jin

 

 

> posso

\- Hu

 

 

> valeu mano

\- Jin

 

* * *

 

 

> sinto sua falta
> 
> vc anda muito com o becket

\- Jin

 

 

> Ciúme?

\- Mako

 

 

> só saudade
> 
> ok
> 
> um pouco (*ﾉ∀`*)

\- Jin

 

 

> Você, Hu e Cheung, pijamas, travesseiros, dvd e animes ruins. Hoje às 2100.

\- Mako

 

 

> festa do pijama? ＼(￣▽￣)／

\- Jin

 

 

> Entre outras coisas.
> 
> (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

\- Mako

 

* * *

 

 

 

> sexo pré-apocalipse?

\- Hu

 

 

> s

\- Jin

 

 

> claro

\- Cheung

 

 

> Bato na porta do dormitório de vocês em cinco minutos.

\- Mako

 

* * *

 

 

> Eu amo vocês, meninos. 

\- Mako

 

 

> eu também te amo, mako

\- Cheung

 

 

> eu também ♡ ～('▽^人)

\- Jin

 

 

> muito

\- Hu

 

* * *

 

 

[ última mensagem recebida:

12 de janeiro de 2025 ] 


End file.
